phileassonsgeheimnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Heilung des Nurti-Schreins
Die umfangreiche Queste ist die erste Queste, die in Tie'Shianna spielt und schließt direkt an Thorwaler am Großen Fluss an. Die Gruppe hat hierbei die Gelegenheit, den Palast des Hochkönigs und viele seiner Bewohner kennen zu lernen. Verlauf Die Queste beginnt mit einem Gespräch mit Mhayana, in dessen Verlauf sich Phileasson als Gastcharakter der Gruppe anschließt. Mhayana bittet die Gruppe, den Nurti-Schrein zu heilen. In ihm wird die Weltenmutter Nurti angebetet, die in Zeiten des Krieges von vielen Hochelfen vernachlässigt wurde. Ein Übel hat ihn befallen, und der Elfen-Anführer Tharkath hat ihn versiegelt, statt ihn zu heilen. Damit will sich Mhayana nicht abfinden. *Besiege die Skarabäen im Nurti-Schrein Als ersten Schritt der Heilung müssen dort zunächst die Skarabäen getötet werden. Es handelt sich um 5 Gruppen aus je 2 bis 4 Tieren. Am geheiligten Beet greifen sie in zwei Wellen an. Wenn man nicht vorsichtig ist, können auch mehrere Gruppen von ihnen gleichzeitig bekämpft werden. (Auf der südwestlichen Empore ist ein Ring des Lebens versteckt, in einem Wandfach, das Forgrimm ab Zwergennase Stufe 10 entdecken kann.) *Begib dich zum Hüter des Wissens Danach schickt Mhayana die Helden zum Hüter des Wissens in der Halle des Wissens. Das Tor dieser Halle wird allerdings von einer Palastwache versperrt. Er will sie Gruppe nur eintreten lassen, wenn sie der Ehrengarde Tie'Shiannas beitreten. *Sprich mit der Aman'Sha Nirtana Um der Garde beizutreten, ist deren Aman'Sha Nirtana die erste Anlaufstelle. Sie behandelt die Helden herablassend und macht einen Testkampf gegen Palastwachen zur Bedingung für den Einlass in die Garde. *Bestehe die Prüfung Nirtanas Es müssen insgesamt 5 Kämpfe bestanden werden: :*2 Palastwachen :*2 Palastwachen :*4 Palastwachen :*4 Palastwachen :*4 Palastwachen und Nirtana selber *Sprich mit den Aman'Kai Bleiben die Helden siegreich, müssen sie danach mit den Aman'Kai (Hauptmännern/-frauen) der Garde sprechen, um sich für ein Eid-Element zu entscheiden. Die drei Aman'Kai repräsentieren Luft, Erz und Eis. Mit dem Ablegen des Eides bekommt die Gruppe einen Tie'Shianna Lederharnisch, der je nach gewähltem Element einen anderen Bonus hat: *Stelle dich Biundrala vor Die zweite Anlaufstelle zum Eintritt in die Garde ist Biundrala, für die die Helden ein Schreiben von Nirtana erhalten. Biundrala verzichtet aufgrund des Anliegens der Helden auf eine Prüfung und schickt sie gleich zu ihren Schülern, den Kindern Tie'Shiannas, um das zweite Eid-Element zu bestimmen. *Sprich mit Biundralas Schülern Die Schüler repräsentieren Feuer, Humus und Wasser (in der Nähe der Wasser-Schülerin ist ein Wandfach mit Gold). *Suche Biundrala auf Mit dem Ablegen des Eides bekommt die Gruppe ein Ehrensiegel Tie'Shiannas, das ihre Zugehörigkeit zur Ehrengarde belegt und einen Tie'Shianna Helm, dessen Bonus ähnlich des Lederharnisches, dem Eid-Element entspricht: *Gehe zum Hüter des Wissens Damit können sie endlich an der Palastwache vorbei in die Halle des Wissens (im Gang entdeckt Forgrimm ein weiteres Wandversteck) und zum Hüter des Wissens. Mithilfe von Etikette oder Überreden hilft er der Gruppe weiter. Auf einem der Podeste befindet sich ein Buch, nach dessen Lesen man automatisch ein Rezept für eine Rüstungsverbesserung +1 erhält. *Folge der Tochter des Hüters Seine Tochter Odania besorgt dann die zur Heilung des Nurti-Schreins notwendigen Samen. *Berichte der Orima-Priesterin Mit diesen Samen können die Helden zu Mhayana zurückkehren und erhalten schließlich die Aufgabe, das Geheiligte Beet neu zu bepflanzen. *Pflanze die Samen, heile den Schrein In dem Buch neben dem Beet stehen die Regeln für die Bepflanzung. Bei jedem Fehler, den die Helden begehen, greifen Skarabäen an, wobei bei jedem Fehler ein weiter dazu kommt. Die richtige Lösung ist hier abgebildet, sollte aber niemanden mit den geringsten Minesweeper-Kenntnissen nach Lektüre der Pflanzanleitung überfordern. Tipp: Wenn man absichtlich alle acht falschen Pflanzstellen aktiviert, erhält man für das Besiegen aller Skarabäen bis Stufe 11 insgesamt 288 zusätzliche AP. Allerdings Vorsicht, da bei jeder Aktivierung ein weiterer Skarabäus zur Gegnergruppe hinzu kommt. Es beginnt mit 4 und endet dementsprechend mit 12, was ingesamt 72 ergibt. Diese Skarabäen können nicht geplündert werden. Vorsicht: Auf Stufe schwer kommen jeweils 2 Skarabäen mehr dazu, also insgesamt 88 (352 AP) Es folgt eine Videosequenz, in der der Nurti-Schrein heilt und erstmals das Ziel von Phileassons Mission auftritt: Prinzessin Amariel. Er kann sie allerdings nicht überreden, mit ihm zu kommen, und das Gespräch wird unterbrochen, weil Die Horde angreift. Die Queste endet und die Folgequeste Die unterbrochene Unterredung beginnt. Phasen tumb|right|300px *Besiege die Skarabäen im Nurti-Schrein *Berichte der Orima-Priesterin *Begib dich zum Hüter des Wissens *Sprich mit der Aman'Sha Nirtana *Bestehe die Prüfung Nirtanas *Sprich mit den Aman'Kai *Suche Aman'Sha Nirtana auf *Stelle dich Biundrala vor *Sprich mit Biundralas Schülern *Suche Biundrala auf *Gehe zum Hüter des Wissens *Folge der Tochter des Hüters *Berichte der Orima-Priesterin *Pflanze die Samen, heile den Schrein Belohnung *50 AP für den Abschluss der letzten Phase, 40 AP für die Phase Bestehe die Prüfung Nirtanas und 20 AP für alle übrigen Phasen (also insgesamt 330 AP) *5 AP im Gespräch mit dem Händler (Voraussetzung: weibliches Gruppenmitglied mit Betören >= 1) *5 AP im Gespräch mit dem Hüter des Wissens (Voraussetzung: Überreden >= 1 oder Etikette >= 1) *5 AP im Gespräch mit Amariel (Voraussetzung: Etikette >= 2) *Ein Amulett der Heilung als Geschenk Amariels Zitate Geht man beim ersten Besuch zu den Balkonen, macht einer der Begleiter einen Kommentar, auf den Forgrimm stets gleich antwortet: *Fayris: Wundervoll, diese Brunnen. Diese klare Form. So beruhigend! *Jaakon: Diese hochelfische Baukunst ist wirklich faszinierend. Diese klaren Formen zeugen von Durchsetzungsvermögen. *Cuano: Wirklich schön, diese Hochelfenbrunnen... am liebsten würde ich einen mitnehmen. Was man wohl dafür bekommen könnte... *Ardo: Hm, solche Brunnen hätte ich auch gerne zuhause auf Rudes Schild. Forgrimm: Pah, da fehlen doch Sockel und Fundament... Wenn die Elfen das bei all ihren Bauwerken vergessen haben, dann weiß ich, warum die Stadt untergegangen ist... (nach dem ersten Schwur bei Nirtana) *Jaakon: Anscheinend traut man uns nicht so recht. Hätte ich nur ein wenig besser bei der "Historie der Sumurrer" an der Akademie besser aufgepasst, wüsste ich vielleicht mehr. (nach dem ersten Schwur bei Nirtana) *Phileasson: Ha, ich dachte, wir Thorwaler würden schon komplizierte Schwüre ablegen. Aber diese Hochelfen sind ja noch eifriger darin. *Cuano: Ach, Phex regelt das schon für mich mit dem Schwören... hehe. (wenn man ergründet, welches Element für den zweiten Schwur man wählen soll) * Kind Tie'Shiannas: Ich bin eine Tochter Tie'Shiannas. Mein Geist ist durchdrungen von der Kraft des Humus. Sie füllt meinen Geist mit Bildern und Eingebungen von einem besseren Morgen. Ich glaube, Ihr seid der Bote dieses besseren Morgen. Ihr werdet helfen, unsere Hoffnungen von neuem erblühen zu lassen, und den Schrein der Nurti heilen. * Kind Tie'Shiannas: Ich bin ein Sohn Tie'Shiannas. Der nahende Feind weckt keine Furcht in mir, denn mein Geist ist entflammt mit der Inbrunst des Feuers. Hochkönig Fenvarien ist ein überaus tapferer Mann. Er wird die Namenlose Horde schlagen und unser Volk aus der Finsternis führen. Ich sage: Folgt meinem Beispiel und legt Euren Eid im Zeichen des Feuers ab. (beim ersten Betreten der Halle des Wissens) *Ardo: Was diese Elfen wohl an diesen ganzen Schriften so fasziniert hat? *Phileasson: Lasst Euch nicht verleiten, hier allzu lange zu bleiben. Jetzt zählen Taten! Kategorie:Queste